Inesperadamente bueno
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: El viaje de tu vida. Primera vez que no lograbas ignorar a tu padre por mucho que te esforzaras. No te gustaba vivir conforme a las ideas de alguien más, pero en esos segundos solo pensabas en lo dicho por él... -Sálvame madre... (NicoxLector)
1. Chapter 1

**BUENAS QUERIDOS, PUES SEMIDIOSES**

 **Espero que esta loca idea sera de su agrado es como un proyecto personal desde que finalicé hace poco los libros de Percy Jackson y me comenté a mi misma que debía dedicarle un par de capítulos a Nico Di Angelo...realmente me agrada ese chico (Por no decir que babeo por él, literal)**

 **Sin más, la historia.**

 **NOTA: Creo que ya lo saben, pero de todos modos dejo por escrito que las líneas (_) significa tu nombre, OK.**

 **Esta historia también aparece en Wattpad por si se asustan, igual soy yo :p**

 **Como ya saben esto no me pertenece, a excepción de la historia, eso si es todo mio.**

 **-:::::::-**

El viaje de tu vida. Primera vez que no lograbas ignorar a tu padre por mucho que te esforzaras, esta vez te sacó de ese sarcófago personal arriba del árbol que tenías, precisamente para evitar que te inmiscuyeras en sus constantes viajes.

No es que te desagradaran, pero era más fácil el comunicarte en español, que hablar la lengua paterna. El griego y tú aún compartían ciertas diferencias. Y tu querido "Pa", se esforzaba en repetirte el mismo discurso "Debes aprender porque si no bla…bla". Además no tendrías que ver los constantes coqueteos de las mujeres hacia él. Eras posesiva, no hay porque negarlo. Y querías respetar la memoria de tu madre…aunque aún no supieras como se llamaba ni el lugar de su procedencia, es más, tu padre omitía todo comentario.

Debió de ser una hermosa mujer. O eso te decían a diario, por tu larga y cuidada cabellera oscura y esos enigmáticos ojos dorados como el sol; por toda tú.

Aunque también podías decir que tu padre era la causa. Temístocles, que sí, a veces aún sentías que tus abuelos creían estar en plena guerra antigua. Era un hombre ejemplar, trabajador, de buenas ideas y todo un político. Aunque demasiado cerrado y a veces terco, pero lo amabas porque te dejaba expresarte y sentirte especial.

-_-Oíste el primer susurro, parecía lo típico de siempre, los murmullos sobre la hija del embajador y como llevársela a la cama, porque creían que eras hueca como las típicas chicas de esmalte brillante y labios carmesí.

-¿Pa, en verdad debo estar aquí?-Reprimiste la mirada glacial, los labios fruncidos y ese aire amenazador, potencial y serial de asesino.

-Sabes la respuesta-Te miró por unos segundos-Lamento que no te agrade, pero es lo que hay.

Logro clavarte la punzada de culpabilidad, podía parecer un hombre frío, pero notabas cuando sus ojos deslizaban tristeza como en esos segundos.

-Venga, solo era una consulta, estoy aquí para hacerte guardia-Reíste consiguiendo que el embozara una ligera mueca.

Después de las tantas formalidades, saludar las personas con trajes formales, ganar una partida de veinte y uno, comer a discreción, sonreír a falsedad, decidiste que lo más prudente era retirarte. Claro, no sin antes aceptar una pieza de baile del playboy hijo del embajador de Islas Canarias. Era alguien adinerado, con poder ilimitado gracias a su sonrisa y BMW del año.

No te gustaba, pero lo hacías por la buena causa de que…olvídenlo, no sabías ni para qué rayos estabas bailando con el inepto ese.

No evitaste reír cuando tu padre hizo un ademán de vomitar que solo fue notado por ti.

-_-Te llamó intentando "seducirte", pero logrando que las ficticias náuseas se hicieran más reales-Te vez realmente despampanante.

-Lo sé-Te limitaste a suspirar-Lo siento, pero, e…estoy algo cansada, tomaré algo de aire-Hizo el además de seguirte-¡No te preocupes!...es decir, solo quiero pensar un poco, ¿Vale?

Después de huir prácticamente lo oíste decirles a los amigos "La traigo muerta".

-Bastardo…-Susurraste.

En esos segundos estabas convencida de que morirías virgen, con unos veinte gatos y una casa realmente, con un helado del tamaño de "deprímase ahora" en las manos. El amor no lo hallarías en un lugar así, más falso que la data de tu móvil. Tú eras algo orgullosa para aceptar que querías un amor cursi, de esos que duran el suficiente tiempo para disfrutarlos o por lo menos un chico atractivo que te llamara la atención sin intentar toquetearte.

Miraste el cielo, tan azulado como de costumbre. Las olas se veían tan tranquilas desde allí.

-¿_, cierto?-Te consultó una rubia de cabellera atada con un perfecto moño, era hija de un probable ministro o alguien de poder, se olía Channel por los aires-Verás, no me gusta tu actitud de mosca muerta, creyéndote que tu estúpido cuadrito de niña indiferente hará algo.

-Bien y... ¿Qué se supone que hago, ya se iré a deprimirme, tal vez?-Chasqueaste con diversión tu lengua, era una probable conquista del estúpido mal bailarín de adentro.

-Quiero verte morir…-Rió de repente-Hija de lo prohibido.

…¿Espera, esa rubia había dicho algo fuera o te estabas llenando de demasiado aire?

Se lanzó a ti con rabia, mientras intentaste forcejar. Terminó arrastrándote con ella al agua, habías caído del crucero. Y por lo que lograbas sentir, pretendía ahogarte en las profundidades, sosteniéndote con sus garras y…

Joder, el agua te estaba haciendo delirar.

Ya no era rubia despampanante, ahora era una especie pez, con rostro desfigurado, emitiendo un chillido ensordecedor. Parecía llamar al resto de… ¿Ellas?

Forcejeaste mientras mirabas la luz cada vez más lejana del bote, donde tu padre probablemente no daba por enterado.

No querías morir allí, no de esa forma, tenías tanto por delante, aún te faltaba comprar el maltes de la vidriera o enamorarte de forma boba, un carro y… ¡Falta mucho!

Entonces, por más extraño que parezca recordaste lo que tu padre había dicho, lo único que sabías de tu madre.

"Si alguna vez, no esté allí para ayudarte, ruégale a ella, puede que te escuche desde allá arriba"

- **Sálvame madre…**

Pero nada sucedía, seguías cayendo.

O por lo menos no sabías la gran disputa que habías causado en el Olimpo, donde los dioses empezaban a reunirse y murmurar entre ellos, que sería de ti. Porque ellos no recordaban de quien podrías ser, pero estaban claros de algo, era mestiza y como tal, debías ser salvada.

-¡Cómo es que la sirena sabe y nosotros no!-Rugió la voz de Zeus, parecía contrariado, observando con evaluación a sus hijas y esposa.

-¡Yo no te he sido infiel!-Levantó su tono Hera, que parecía más preocupada de que su esposa la catalogara infiel que de salvarte.

-No es hija mía, eso está claro, no tiene mis rasgos-Puntualizó Afrodita, dirigiendo su mirada a Demeter.

-No es mía-Rápidamente la diosa de la agricultura observó a Hestia.

-No-Negó con paciencia.

-No-Vocalizó Athenea-Pero está claro, que si seguimos así, solo conseguiremos matarla.

-Ella es mi hija…

La única persona que no lograron mirar, porque estaba forcejeando con gritar esas palabras, finalmente se hizo presente.

-Lo sé, lo prometí, pero no podía vivir sin conocer que se sentiría sentirse orgullosa de alguien, que no fueran mis cazadora, quería una criatura de la cual vanagloriarme y ¡Sí, no cumplí mi juramento, pero…ella es parte mía!

-Me estás diciendo…que incumpliste-La miró de forma severa el dios de los rayos-No sé ni que decir, más que esto tendrías que haberlo dicho…has caído de mi gracia Artemisa.

-Lo siento-Finalizó antes de levantar dos de sus dedos, formando una flecha, que segundos después serías dirigida a la sirena-Cazadoras, escúchenme, vayan por ella…

Ambos dioses se miraron antes de que Zeus abandonara con pasos firmes la habitación, seguido por el resto, a excepción de Hera y Afrodita. La primera aún no superaba a Leto, pero le dirigió una ligera sonrisa para seguir en busca de su esposo. La segunda evitó la risilla, probablemente porque no quería causarle más problemas de los que parecía tener, lucía agobiada.

-Vamos, todos tenemos que flaquear, no tendría gracia ser perfectos. Cuida de ella Artemisa, sé que Zeus no está contento con ella y que puede ser un blanco muy notorio, es tu única hija y… es realmente hermosa, quiero que crezca y de ser posible, sea igual de grande que mis hijos.

Artemisa obvió la sonrisa y agradeció internamente que la diosa le haya ligereado la tensión. Había pasado su prueba y ahora dependía de su hija, superar las que vinieran.

-_, confió en ti pequeña. Eres mi orgullo…

-::::::::::::::-

 **Hasta aquí el cap. A decir verdad, me agradaría saber sus sugerencias o comentarios al respecto (Se les está eternamente agradecidos por eso) y si no es así, pues se agradece de igual forma que se detengan a leer esta historia. Nos leemos más pronto de lo que pienso y un poco más lejos de lo que creen.**

 **Hasta entonces :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas, aquí con otro cap, de esta alocada historia. Quiero decirles, muchas gracias por leerla y a los que comentaron en Wattpad (Gateice, si quieren buscarme). Espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto más cerca de lo que creo y más lejos de lo que piensan.**

Lo último que vistes, una luz incandescente, como un rayo iluminado, atravesando el cielo a velocidad. Pensaste que era una estrella fugaz, pero al ver que llegaba hasta donde te encontraba y atravesaba el cuerpo de la sirena convirtiéndola en polvo, comprendiste que se trataba de una flecha o eso parecía. Era aún más extraño que cerraste los ojos completamente feliz, porque tu madre había acudido a tu ayuda.

Y sí que era buena, porque segundos después escuchabas las pisadas fuertes de un grupo, las voces a coro que se preguntaban constantemente como salvarte o por lo menos fue así hasta que alguien apretó con fuerza tu pecho, consiguiendo que escupieras el agua en tu cuerpo, que tus ojos recuperaran el brillo anormal, que nuevamente estuvieras entre los vivos.

Llevaste tus ojos ávidos por cada rostro allí presente, repastes en alguno y notaste que todas ellas, porque eran mujeres, tenían arcos y ropa de caza, como si fueran a darles de flechas a las perdices o algo así. Miraste a la que parecía ser la capitana, su cabello negro y aire rockeros. Ella parecía saber lo que tú deseabas.

-Debes estar algo perdida, mi nombre es Thalia Grace, soy-Pareció dudar unos segundos-Te llevaremos a donde podamos explicarte como son las cosas.

-O-ok…

Unos veinte minutos en auto y luego una ligera caminata por una colina. Querías aún asimilar que la capitana de las cazadoras, como se hacían llamar, te explico con suma facilidad que era hija de Zeus. Cuando llegaste algo aturdida pudiste observar que la colina no era tan, pero algo cansada, considerando que acababas de ser casi ahogada por una sirena y eso…sí que era algo muy raro todo eso. Cuando leíste las letras de "Campamento Media sangre", que lograste con facilidad traducir a pesar de que el griego no era tu fuerte te sentiste tan confundida que resultaba más fácil la ruta del desmayo.

-¡Thalia!-Llamó con gran alegría una joven de cabellos rubios, tenía los ojos grises como una tormenta y era de estatura promedio. Rápidamente abrazó a la pelinegra y empezaron a comentar entre ellas, o por lo menos fue así antes de que ella lograra verme.

-¿Quién es?-Consultó

-Te sorprendería saber de quién esta pequeña guerrera-Se escuchó una voz detrás de ti. Era un señor centauro que tenía el cabello castaño…el golpe debió ser fuerte ¿Eh?-Ven conmigo _, quiero presentarte oficialmente y creo, tu madre quiere que hagamos lo mismo.

Estabas dispuesta a negarte, pero al mencionarla te convenciste que lo mejor era seguirlo. Además parecía más fuerte que tú y si…bueno, se te ocurría una locura…no saldrías muy bien que digamos. Te llevó a lo que parecía era su lugar de reunión, era como esos lugares de picnic con mesas y todo eso, muchos rostros que en tu vida habías visto y uno que otro centauro y ninfas…sabía eso porque, obvio, leías de mitología, porque era parte de tus genes. El señor que te acompaño te sonrió con complacencia antes de darte un ligero empujón e indicarte que podías tomar algo de comer y vaya que estabas hambrienta. Optaste por algo de pizza y soda. No sabías donde sentarte, no tenías con quien hablar…

-¡Hey, por aquí!-Levantó la mano Thalia, estaban en la octava mesa. Donde solo se encontraban mujeres, cosa que te pareció raro.

Los murmullos que te llegaron lograron ligeramente avergonzarte. No eran esos típicos sobre tu cuerpo, más bien lo era sobre tus ojos o tu hermosa cabellera, cumplidos sutiles que viniendo de gente que parecía amigable te resultaban alegadores.

-Debe ser hija de Afrodita, pero entonces ese cabello negro…

-debe ser hija de Hades, pero esos ojos…

-No importa, es realmente bella.

Sabías de sobra que Afrodita era de belleza despampanante y que Hades bueno, debía ser por tu cabello oscuro. Y que era eso de hija…

-Tengo grandes anuncios-Levantó la voz, causando que los campistas dejaran los murmullos-Primero, ya sabes que no pueden traer cosas del exterior o se desaparecen. Tendremos la competencia de carruajes en unas semanas y la recolección de banderas será este jueves y, sé lo que quieren escuchar- El señor te miró e indicó que te levantaras- Ven aquí _.

Te dirigiste a él algo nerviosa, las cazadoras te dijeron que guardaras algo de comida y eso hiciste, un trozo de carne descansaba en tu plato. No sabías para qué, pero era mejor hacerles caso a tus salvadoras.

-Bien, caza de Zeus, que esperan, nuestra compañera desea ver que harán.

Pudiste ver como dejaban al fuego la comida que guardaban, supones que eran plegarias pues meditaban unos segundos antes de arrojarla. Viste a varios hacerlo con gran fervor y otros, parecían dispuestos a acabar con eso pronto. Nuevamente te empujó el centauro hacia el fuego.

-Tu madre aguarda _-Te sonrió haciendo que tu le igualaras. Si esto era un sueño, era uno muy bonito, lleno de criaturas mitológicas, pero bonito.

Acercaste la carne y antes de arrojarla, una fuerte luz azulada se hizo presente, brilló por encima de ti hasta forma un arco con flecha plateado. No parecías la única asombrada, porque los demás estaban igual que tú, algunos hasta esperaban cerrar la boca mucho tiempo después. Sabías que significaba aquello, era el símbolo de la diosa de la caza, Artemisa.

-Madre…espero, saber que depara ahora, gracias por darme un lugar y…gracias por aceptarme.

Arrojaste la carne sintiendo una felicidad casi enferma. Hace un par de hora querías correr del crucero y regresar al árbol a lanzar dardos a las manzanas y ahora, tenías un grupo de cazadoras, una madre diosa y vaya que diosa. Tu favorita de toda Grecia. No podías pedir nada más.

Esa noche te distes un par de golpes intencionados, para confirmar que no estabas loca y que esto era real. Ahora las palabras de tu padres acerca de cuidarte a sobremanera tenían sentido, de aprender griego, de saber sobre el arco, que dominabas como si fuera parte de ti, de saber de los dioses. Todo eso era por ella, por tu madre.

Decidiste tomar algo de aire antes de ir a la cabaña ocho, donde Thalia y las demás estaban festejando regresar a salvo.

-Madre-Susurraste al viento-No sé qué decir, es…es complicado en parte tener un grupo que liderar sin saber mucho y…quisiera, si me permites hacerlo, disfrutar un poco de esto. Sé que prometiste la castidad y ahora que sé, que es tu voluntad yo…intentaré no enamorarme y llegar a la castidad, a su debido tiempo asumiré mi rol como capitana de las cazadoras y practicaré con el arco, lo prometo.

-¡_!-Te llamó la chica rubia, la amiga de Thalia. Que si mal no recordabas se llamaba Annabeth Chase, era hija de Athenea y una futura arquitecta. O eso te contó un la capitana de la cabaña de Afrodita. Pipper, una chica guay, quien te presento a Leo, de Texas. Te encantaba ir allí de vez en cuando, te daba escusas para quedarte en casa. Él era algo divertido, pero invadía un poco tu espacio, te ponía algo nerviosa sus constantes preguntas. Sabías que era el capitán de la cabaña nueve.

-Hola, A…Annabeth-La miraste, no sabías como tratarla.

-Leo te busca, quieren presentarte al resto-sonrió, causando que tú la secundaras. Era una chica interesante. O así podías catalogarla.

Cuando estuviste frente a ellos, tus ojos viajaban en cada uno. Conocías a Percy, porque aún que nadie lo creyera, habías escuchado del chico problemático, en parte por las cazadoras y una parte por su novia, la chica interesante, Annabeth. El segundo a su lado era Leo, la otra chica no la reconocías, el chico rubio menos y bueno…el último menos.

-Ella es Hazel Levesque, media hermana de este chico-Comentó Jovial Leo-Nuestro amargadito, Nico Di Angelo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, segundos eternos para Hazel que intentaba que la miraras para saludarte. Ambos parecías evaluarse con la mirada, tu intentabas negarte que te parecía excelente saber más de un chico tan…no sabías que decir, pero te atraía algo a él, no sabías porque, pero querías más que un simple nombre.

-Hola Hazel-Sonreíste por fin, desviando la mirada hacia la chica y regresándola a Nico-Nico…

-_-Se limitó utilizar tu nombre como saludo, antes de seguir hasta devuelta a su cabaña. Y así, consiguiendo con más fuerza que quisieras saber de él.

-¿Y bien?, que podemos saber de ti, _-Sonrió Leo, haciendo que la extraña conexión que querías sostener con Nico se rompiera, aún no sabías de quien era hijo y como buscarlo…

-Bueno, soy hija de Artemisa, no lo sabía hasta que me atacó una sirena, soy latinoamericana, pero tengo raíces griegas. No estoy segura de que hacer, pero por ahora espero saber más de aquí-Sonreíste causando que los presentes te miraran algo divertidos.

-Bienvenida,_-Hablaron a coro antes de darte la mano uno a uno. Y aunque te sentías feliz por ello, había una pequeña duda, Nico di Angelo.

Después de conocer las cabañas de cada uno. La de Thalia primero, luego la honoraria de Hera, los de Demeter, la cabaña de Percy, la de Annabeth, Pipper y la casa de la Barbie, Leo y su gran explicación de Hefesto. Para cuando la noche se había hecho presente Hazel, estaba esperándote. Al principio ibas a negarte, pero querías ser descortés, porque ella parecía animada. En verdad te encantaba escuchar las ideas animadas, ella parecía deseosa de tener alguien con quien conversar.

-No te lo había dicho, soy hija de Plutón, me alojo en la cabaña de Hades. Solo no de detengas mucho a ver los detalles, no es precisamente un cabaña para visitas-Se disculpó haciendo que negaras con una ligera mueca. Eso era lo que menos importaba.

Era como esas excursiones a la casa del terror. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de obsidiana. A los que deseaban entrar les daba la bienvenida el enorme cráneo en el centro de la cabaña, las llamas de las antorchas estaban en pleno apogeo, fuera de eso, se veía realmente guay. Tu y el negro iban de la mano, te agrada ese color, la mayoría de tus vestidos formales eran así.

Al entrar pudiste mirar que era acogedora, aunque un poco oscura y casi no se podía ver mucho porque era de noche, aún así y en contra de tu propio sonrojo avergonzado observaste en cámara lenta como Nico salía de su cuarto sin nada que cubriera su torso. La primera reacción fue el grito acusatorio de Hazel y que sin duda alguna, la sonrisa divertida del pelinegro te causó la sensación más escalofriante que pudiste sentir en tu vida. Que atractivo era así.


	3. Chapter 3

La primera noche que pasaste en tu propia cabaña fue curiosamente acogedora. Era sorpresivamente espaciosa y los muebles estaban acomodados a la perfección, tenían un aire a naturaleza, se respiraba tanta paz que era casi como estar en un bosque en plena noche. Las camas era numerosas, bastantes habitaciones con camarotes. Solo que al llegar al final estaba una puerta más grande, tenía tallado un lobo aullándole a la luna. La perilla era blanca y tenía aspecto de ser más espaciosa que el resto.

Thalia y las chicas se habían dormido por mucho, parecían agotadas. Como unas buenas cazadoras dejaban todo equipado para salir a su próxima aventura al llegar el alba. Probablemente ellas convivían más con tu madre de lo que llegarías a pensar. Y habías revisado que ninguna cama estuviera vacía. O sea que solo quedaba pues, rogar que hubiera un buen sofá en donde pasar la noche, sin embargo fue una de las cazadoras la que te condujo a aquella última puerta.

Lo primero que te recibió fue la luz de la luna iluminando toda la habitación. Era digno de las mejores vistas que podías tener, el cuarto era mucho mejor que el de tu casa. Tenía el atractivo y detalles que te resultaban fascinantes. Era una tienda de campar dentro de una cabaña, habían muebles con forma de tronco de arboles, flechas en la pared y un gran sofá con mullidas almohadas. Un dibujo de un ciervo con sus crías. La cama era una pasada. Un conjunto de arboles eran los pilares y las raíces de los mismos el soporte del colchón.

-Wao...esto debe ser una broma muy buena-Lograste articular con una sonrisa mezclada de admiración. La misma se convirtió en una sonrisa algo acuosa, por lo vidrioso de tus ojos, al leer el cartelón que las cazadoras llevaban en la tarde a aquella habitación. En ese entonces no podías leerlo-El orgullo de Artemisa.

Ese día dormiste como si no lo hubieras hecho nunca.

Al levantarte bostezaste adormilada, te dirigiste solo para confirmar que las cazadoras no se encontraban, pero habían dejado una pequeña nota "Suerte, capitana". Brotó una sonrisa espontánea.

-¡Buenos días, _!-Te llamó la voz de Hazel.

-Hey-Caminaste con rapidez a fuera-Hola, pasa Hazel-Le sonreíste con sinceridad, desde que te había comentado acerca de su pasado, lograste empecinarte en hacerte una amiga para ella. Te agradaba porque sabía por lo que pasabas, tu círculo social no era precisamente de un puñado de amistades.

-V-vale, ¿No está mal que pase?-Comentó nerviosa, parecía dudosa. Probablemente porque tu madre podía parecer un oso furioso cuando se molestaba.

-Claro, no te preocupes, tengo camas de más-Le sugeriste riendo.

-_, ¿n-no crees que debes...esto, cambiarte?-Sonrió algo divertida al verte sonrojada-Nico y tú comparten las mismas ideas locas.

Quisiste evitar la imagen mental del semidiós secándose frente a ambas, con una toalla en su mano, el torso expuesto y pantalón de algodón. Vamos, debías negar rotundamente a tus instintos, que si no hubiera estado Hazel, tal vez debían trapear el piso después. Sí, por la baba...no hay que culparte, no tenías tanta relaciones con los chicos. Los que tenías en la lista no eran tan, porque no aceptarlos, guapos. Y el resto, tenían lo de guapo, descerebrados estúpidos.

En cambio, Nico di Angelo, era por mucho el enigmático hijo de Hades, de cabellera negra, ojos desafiantes y una sonrisa que...vaya, era buena de verdad, p...pero eso no importaba, porque tú tenías que pensar en un arco y muchas cazadoras que proteger, no en chicos que provocan.

Una castidad que conservar...rayos, llevabas un día y ya estabas así.

Después de cambiarte (Usando un pantalón negro, con muchos bolsillos, unas botas negras militares, un suéter de manga larga color gris y por encima de eso, el abrigo que te había regalado Thalia, era de color rojo en la capucha y todo negro, era manga corta, por lo que el gris se notaba claramente, parecías una chica problemática, justo como querías.

Hazel se retiró para desayunar y...porque en esos segundos recibiste una visita inesperada. Esta se encontraba fuera del campamento mestizo, cerca del árbol que servía como barrera. Un joven rubio con un carro del año, rojo, incandescente justo como el sol...espere. Ese mismo joven lo habías visto hace mucho tiempo, cuando entraste a la escuela. Se había detenido a sonreírte y decirte que esperaba muchas cosas de ti, tan grandes como él. Porque él era perfecto.

-Disculpes...pero no sé porque me busca-Lo miraste con tus ojos-A pesar de que lo recuerde, ¿Qué busca de mi? ¿Usted no es mortal, cierto?

-Hola, primero que todo, estás igual de hermosa a mi predicción, aunque déjame decirte, que te vez por mucho mejor. Cierto, nos habíamos visto antes, desde entonces reconocí ese brillo igual al mío, eres como ver a mi hermanita. No, no soy mortal, sigo viéndome igual de guapo-Rió causándote una aura de "Este tipo no está muy bien de la cabeza"-Vaya...creo que aún no me reconoces, soy tu guapo tío, Apolo en persona.

...Entonces reaccionaste

-A...tío Apolo-Susurraste estupefacta-Ok, eso sí que es difícil de procesar... ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Bueno, vine a traerte unos obsequios. Al fin tengo a alguien a quien regalarle cuantas cosas desee, espero no te ofenda que te agarre de consentida, eh mi pequeña luna dorada. Venga, pero debo ser tu tío predilecto.

-Es usted uno de mis favoritos-Reíste, causando que por unos segundos el rostro del dios brillara con felicidad, ese apodo que te había puesto te agradaba-Solo que no se si deba aceptar los obsequios, no sé como rembolsárselo.

-Hay no, tómalos es un placer dártelos. Además tu madre te envió uno -Te extendió el primero de los regalos, este se encontraba en una caja- Es departe mía, quiero que lo uses y digas orgullosa que yo te lo regale.

Abriste la bolsa, encontrándote con unos guantes de cuero. Justos como los de un cazador, pero veías en ellos el poder. No dudaste en ponértelos. Eran tu talla y realmente eran cómodos. Con ellos ya te veías practicar el arco en cuanto pudieras. Bueno, primero tendrías que conseguir alguno.

-Gracias-Sonreíste sincera.

-Choca los puños o mantén golpea tu mano derecha con el puño cerrado-Te sonrió satisfecho- Úsalos y enséñales cuan genial puedes ser, aunque siendo mi sobrina, no tendrás de que preocuparte- Este otro es de Artemisa, quiere que lo lleves contigo a todos lados-Rodó los ojos-Sobre protectora al fin y al cabo.

Era una jaula, de esas donde metes a tu gato de paseo o algo así, pero esta era un poco más grande y brillaba como la plata. Abriste con cuidado del contenido de la misma, sin embargo no era esa la reacción que tendría. Tus ojos dorados adquirieron el brillo de la luna llena, una sonrisa grácil se formo en tus labios y con tus manos, sacaste la pequeña cosa que se encontraba allí. Era un cachorro de lobo, con los ojos fijos en tu rostro, tan grises como las nubes en días lluvioso, era completamente blanco, como la nieve misma. Era de la manada de lobos que utilizaba tu madre en sus búsquedas.

Por un momento no supiste que decir más que abrazar a la pequeña cosita que parecía a gusto a tu lado.

Te despediste, no sin antes escuchar la charla de "Te prestaré mi auto, conducirás conmigo, te enseñare a cazar y nos iremos de fiesta por allí. Es genial tener una sobrina cercana. Y por favor, enamórate, no quiero verte de amargadita como las cazadoras. Todas guapas y arrugadas en molestias como viejas".

Ahora más que nunca amabas estar en el campamento. Pensaste que sería bueno enseñarle a Hazel tu mascota y de paso asegurarte de que Nico no era más que una simple ilusión, no podía gustarte. Tú serías cazadora, aunque en el fondo quisieras enamorarte cursimente de alguien, no podías fallarle a tu madre así.

Y con ese pensamiento partiste de vuelta a tu cabaña, sin saber que eras observada a través de los ojos vivaces de una mujer que no habría de comparar, porque la belleza de ella no tenía igual.

-Esto es sin duda algo muy bueno-Aplaudió, muy poco le faltaba para dar saltitos de alegría por todo el Olimpo-_, está enamorada de Nico. Solo necesita un pequeño empujón para notarlo y yo como buena que soy, se lo daré


	4. Chapter 4

La primera noche que soñaste algo fuera de lo común. Empezando porque corrías apresurada, esquivando arboles y flechas, sentías el bombeo de tu corazón, aturdiéndote los sentidos. Muy poco te faltó para chocar con el escudo de una de las cazadoras. Una cazadora de ojos azules y cabello negro. Thalia parecía ser tu oponente, pero a pesar de tu amistad reciente con esta, se asemejaba a una verdadera cazadora intentando encestarte a la primera con la lanza que sostenía su otra mano.

Sentías las ganas de defenderte, pero solo girabas para esquivar o por lo menos fue así antes de que literalmente brillaras como la luna al alba. No sabías que pasaba, pero no estabas solo para defenderse, ahora habías girado lo suficiente para encontrarte a la distancia necesaria y usar un arco dorado de flechas lumínicas. Ella te encontró prontamente, solo para enfrentarse al cuchillo de cazador, una de plata brillante y aleación de titanio. Tampoco conocías de su existencia. Y así la imagen se rompió como una burbuja para cambiar toda la iluminación. Ahora estabas mirando de forma furiosa al hijo de Hades, Nico parecía igual a ti. Sus ojos llameaban como el mismo inframundo, discutían visualmente amenazándose con los ojos. Tomaste con fuerza al pelinegro, mirándolo de la misma forma lo besaste... ¿Espera, Qué?, no era una broma estabas besando a Nico di Angelo y lo mejor o...peor, era que él te respondía de la misma forma. Sentías un cosquilleo indescriptible, chocaste con la pared de la cabaña de Hades. Tus piernas estaban cruzadas en su cintura y sus manos descansaban en tus piernas. De seguro tu cara estaba algo roja. Es decir, claro que habías tenido novios y eso, pero no pasaban de besos tontos, si no es que te hastiabas de sus estupideces. Con Nico las cosas eran distintas, parecías deseosa al igual que él.

La imagen se disolvió...ahora mostraba un trono, en una mesa redonda. Había muchos más, pero ese era el único ocupado. Tu tío parecía meditar, revolviendo sus dorados cabellos con una apacible y divertida sonrisa. Más bien parecía divertido, como si una broma le hubiese salido bien.

-Ya lo vistes, eso te espera luna dorada-Sentías que te estaba mirando-Te toca pelear por lo que quieres y elegir lo que mejor te parezca. Nadie debe saber esta pequeña ayudita-Sonríe travieso-Despierta.

Tus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por el cristal. Una punzada de mareo te hizo ver borroso, te sentías algo cansada, tu rostro estaba caliente. No sabías el motivo, pero debías recuperarte y pronto, según tenías entendido era jueves. La caza de las banderas era hoy, no tenías idea de que hacer, pero se te hacía buena la idea de correr y embarrarte de lodo. Como toda una pequeña revoltosa.

Te vestiste conforme a la caza, dejaste todo ordenado. Tomaste a Ludo, tu cachorro de lobo y saliste a desayunar.

Se aspiraba el aire a armas en la brasa, los de la caza de Hefesto se ceñían al cuerpo las armaduras, terminaban de afilar las espadas de bronce, ajustaban sus cascos, planeaban estrategias; lo típico en un día de caza. La casa de las "princesas" se disponía a participar. Pipper de seguro convenció a sus hermanos de participar, aunque estos parecían más interesados en cotillear. Era algo similar a la caza de Ares, solo que estos empezaban a hablar de a quién aniquilar primero. Clarisse, la conocías solo de vista, parecía más gruñona de lo normal. El resto de la casas como Hermes y Athena, comentaban alguna que otras cosas. Annabeth y Percy extendían planos. Entre ellos divisaste a Hazel.

Llegaste de forma silenciosa.

-Entonces debemos recorrer el río lo más pronto posible, evitando llegar de forma rápida, debemos desviar por este cruce...-Explicaba la rubia.

-Listilla, debe calmarte, vas muy rápido-Le comentó el pelinegro algo aturdido, demasiada información que procesar.

-Eso los haría retrasarse-Empezaste a hablar-En cambio si toman este atajo. Pueden cortar por estos árboles y tenderles una emboscada.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-Te miraron sorprendidos, tú simplemente atinaste a encogerte de brazos.

-¿Con quién te aliarás, _?-Te consultó Hazel-porque si quieres, no se, podrías ir con nosotros.

-E-eso...

-No creo que sea así-Escuchaste a Nico a tus espaldas-ella irá con los de la cabaña de Zeus. Es mejor que no la dejen escuchar, podría intentar conspirar.

Ibas a verlo de forma amenazante, no te agradó la forma en que te hablaba. Pero a tus ojos llegó la sorpresa de verlo sonreír torcidamente, te palmeó la cabeza con algo de brusquedad y se encaminó a su hermana que lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Podrías jurar que estabas sonrojada, cosa que fue notada por Hazel. Tampoco estabas tan acostumbrada al contacto físico y...de cerca su sonrisa era aún más devastadora.

-Bien-Sonreíste con algo de orgullo-Solo espero que no logre cazarte Di Angelo.

Y así empezaste a caminar dejando a algunos confundidos. A los hermanos con diferentes pensamientos. La primera empezaba a verte como futura hermana y él, el simplemente hizo una ligera sonrisa, que ocultó fácilmente.

-No...-Suspiraste al llevarlo en la mente-Concéntrate, eres una cazadora no una quinceañera enamorada. Cazadora, cazadora, caza...

-¿Dora?-Te sonrió Leo antes de pasarte un brazo por los hombre-Vaya guapa, tratas de convencerte, sí. Eres un cazadora.

-Hola Leo-Lo miraste antes de despeinarlo con una sonrisa-Si, no era eso-Reíste-era otra osa sr. Valdez, déjeme decirle que espero arrástralo por el campo. No me mal entienda no es usted, son simple negocios.

-¡Apresúrate Leo!

Sentiste como te besaba la mejilla y corría por su equipo para alistarse.


	5. Chapter 5

La caza de las banderas era un actividad bastante recreativa, si la mirabas del lado de formar un equipo y correr estratégicamente. De lo contrario solo sería un método para terminar en el suelo con un moretón enorme, unas ganas tremendas de dormir; un cansancio tremendo.

Suerte que tú lo mirabas del lado interesante. Te gustaba correr y, a pesar de tu falta de condición física, no eras tan mala resistiendo. Un par de semanas y podrías participar en las competencias de lucha. Aunque no conocieras como se usa un arco y eso. El sueño de tu tío solo había demostrado un lejano pasaje en el que te baterías a duelo con Thalia, usarías el arco dignamente y te besarías con Nico. Sí, que realidad.

Ciertamente Di Angelo, no hacía nada más que confundirte, te sonreía sin llegar a ser cortés, pero te miraba manteniendo una línea de fuego. No hablaban más allá de tres palabras. Y en realidad no debería interesarte. Tu madre prohibía los amores entre cazadoras y creías, no le agradaba nada que tuviera Hades al lado.

De seguro y haría que uno de sus lobos le mordiera la garganta para asegurarse de no verlo más. Por tanto, no podías permitirte que lo que, aceptabas, resultaba ser un atracción, se volviera un "Me gusta". Eso sería casi fatídico. Casi como conducir el auto de Apolo.

Te agregaste con la caza de las barbies y Ares, que claro, aún no olvidaban el rencor que le tenían "A las de tu clase", pero si decidieron que sería prudente mantenerte a salvo. Una de ella, Pipper, para ser precisos, te entregó un arco de madera y te explico lo básico. Por más que te parecía absurdo, a la primera lograste entender cómo se hacía. Estaba en tus genes. Aunque debías hacer uno mejor, no creías que Artemisa le gustara eso.

Miraste los guantes de cuero y recordaste vagamente cerrar el puño. Tu sorpresa fue notoria al materializarse en tu puño la legendaria arma de caza.

-...no me lo creo-Susurraste-...qué nombre sería prudente, es tan magnífica-Meditaste con algo de impaciencia-Bueno...debe ser algo con Artemisa...o...a...e...o... ¡Orión!, eso es-Diste una mirada satisfecha-Orión el cazador.

Qué mejor manera de empezar tu labor como cazadora, que tener en tu puño la daga del único hombre al mando de tu madre.

-Eso quiere decir...-Te sorprendiste y rápidamente chocaste puños. No querías que ningún campista te observara, por lo que caminaste un poco más solo para verificar que efectivamente Apolo no te había mentido. Te equipó con todo tipo de armas dispuestas a llevarte por lo menos, a salvo a la cabaña. El arco dorado relucía imponente, más brillante que cualquier arma vista por los mestizos, era el reflejo del sol brillante. No tenía un lugar donde se encontraran las flecha. Así que no debía estar listo para ser usado o quién sabe, si podía aparecer así, podría tener flechas. Lo colgaste en tu hombro y para tu, nuevamente, sorpresa. Desapareció con todo lo demás. Con Orión...talvés el nombre de tu arco debía ser imponente.

-Qué se uno que brille como su misma figura, uno tan...significativo... _ **Potnia Theron**_ -Sonreíste con gran complacencia, estabas segura de qué, podrías defenderte mejor ahora. Con "Señora de los Animales", tendrías cerca la naturaleza y lo que ella podría ofrecer.

Se alistaron cerca de las praderas. La división principal formaba una o en el centro, un poco lejos de la bandera. Las barbies, comandaban los laterales, cerca de los arbustos, donde el reflejo de su rostro en el agua no pudiera distraerlas y finalmente, tú estabas como única arquera, entre las copas de los árboles, ocultada con sus ramas y a una asombrosa vista perfecta de la bandera. Aún te costaba pensar que no te parecía nada raro subir un árbol el doble de grande de los que se encontraban en tu casa.

El cuerno sonó a lo lejos, anunciando que ambos mandos podían avanzar. La casa de Ares no dudó en moverse dejando la parte inferior de la o, ocultados esperando la señal. Clarisse, se mantenía vigilante, desplazando a sus hermanos, conforme ella se movía estratégicamente a lo largo de la pradera. Algunas ninfas miraban divertidas y otras cotilleaban por quienes serían los vencedores.

Escuchaste el aleteo vigoroso de las flechas de los rivales, fue ver un lluvia torrencial alzarse por encima del cielo... sería casi imposible vencerla.

-¡Formación cubo!-rugió la voz de Clarisse, pronto todas las tropas se habían arrodillado, colocando los escudos por encima y formando un circulo de defensa que los protegió. Se dispersaron nuevamente al encuentro de las otras cazas, quienes ya habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos, como para notar su presencia. Entre ellos, Annabeth y Hazel. Las cuales se veían más que dispuestas a batallar. Observaste a Percy esquivar con bastante facilidad a algunos hijos de Ares, se movía con agilidad, golpeando con sus mandobles. Estaba bastante cerca para cuando tocaste a una hija de Afrodita, la chica de cabellos oros, te miró algo molesta. Le hiciste seña de Percy y que disparara cuanto antes. La chica tomó el arco y enseguida le dio caza al hijo del mar.

No habían muchos desplazándose hacia la bandera contraria, por lo que en cualquier momento sus defensas fallarían y con ello, sería su derrota. No querías desobedecer las ordenes de Clarisse, pero estabas segura, que no podrías hacer mucho.

-Pipper, cuida mi flanco, yo iré tras la bandera-Le susurraste a la castaña, que parecía mirarte algo dudosa. Tal vez porque era tu primera vez como participante ¿Qué podrías saber de eso?

-V-vale...solo cuidado-Intentó susurrarte en vano, pues tu ya estabas saltando de copa en copa. Con la agilidad de un felino, te movías entre los árboles mejor de lo que hacías en tierra.

No demoraste en situarte cerca de donde seguían surgiendo hijos de Hefesto. Localizaste a Leo, que de por sí parecía no estar muy convencido de tener que cuidarse la espalda constantemente. De igual forma lograste ver un hermano de Pipper intentar ir por la bandera. Silbaste como bestia salvaje, para encubrir el hecho de encontrarte en territorio enemigo. Lograste captar su atención, señalaste a Leo e hisciste un par de muecas con la mano, simbolizando una lanza, la que poseía el hijo de Afrodita. Pareció dudar, pero se lanzó a la batalla, logrando distraer al castaño. Te moviste con sigilo hasta divisar la bandera azul, ondeando cerca del inclemente sol. Alzaste el arco dorando, te acomodaste mejor en la rama y fingiste lanzar una flecha. Para tu sorpresa dicha flecha se materializó y se disparó con la misma velocidad que el sonido mismo. Dejando en claro que te encontrabas allí, las lanzas no se hicieron esperar mientras te maldecías internamente lo tonta que pudiste ser.

Rodaste a otra rama y el silencio se hizo presente. Nuevamente hiciste el mismo ademán, pero esta vez hasta el otro arbusto al frente. Los campistas se desplazaron algunos asustados. Los entendías, tu también lo estarías si te dijeran que una cazadora esta trepada en el árbol. Y que va por ti.

Debías deshacerte de ellos lo más rápido posible. Una idea loca te cruzó la mente. Así que armaste el otro arco de madera en aquel árbol, dejando seis flechas en diferentes direcciones. Lo tensaste con fuerza y dejaste aquella rama para saltar hacia la otra. Hasta ese momento el plan iba de maravilla. Cortaste la cuerda y enseguida les distes una falsa localización de ti, lo que te dio tiempo de rodar por lo suelos e ir por la bandera. De lograrlo sería un novata con suerte, pero esa suerte sería probada con la espada negra de Nico, que apareció de las sombras. Aunque el sol parecía brillar, una cierta oscuridad lo protegía. Hubieras sido cortada por él de no ser por la fuerza con la que lograste bloquear la espada con el arco dorado. Lo sostenías con ambas manos. De cerca parecía un pantera cazandote y, obviando que de ser posible no querías distraerte con su físico. Te hiciste la nota mental de olvidar que te atraía. Intentó encestarte la espada a los costados, pero así como despareció el arco, logró materializarse la daga de Orión. Bloqueando a su paso el corte.

Rodaste por el suelo, intentando acercarte con tu mano a la bandera, pero el te conectó un golpe con el mango de su espada. Sentía el dolor punzante. Como si quemara por dentro. Giraste al siguiente golpe y nuevamente. De seguro el resto de tus camaradas estaban enfrascados en la pelea como para poder ayudarte. Y tu ego no te permitía si quiera maldecir el dolor. Rodaste hasta verlo de frente y le encestaste una patada en la cara, lo suficiente para lograr levantarte, pero al intentar moverte él te hizo caer con un tajo a tus piernas. Aunque estabas protegida, el cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo. te colocó la espada muy cerca del cuello. El juego había acabado.

Durante unos segundos quisiste pensar así, ya no había más que hacer. Regresarías a la cabaña sintiéndote un asco como cazadora. O eso antes de que recordaras a Ludo. Tu cachorro de lobo debía estar cerca. Por los dioses que así fuera. Silbaste sonoramente. Haciendo que Ludo ladrara como todo un lobo adulto lo suficiente como para alertar a Nico y hacerlo girar, logrando que lo tumbaras de una patada te sentaras encima de él, colocando a Orión en su cuello. En tu otra mano se alzaba la bandera azul. habían ganado.

-...-Jadeaste, el calor era tanto que te nublaba el sentido-Nico...fue...un buen duelo-Caíste desmayada a su costado.

Lo último que escuchaste es la voz del pelinegro "digo lo mismo" sentiste que te alzaban y todo se volvió completamente oscuro. En todo ese tramo escuchabas tu nombre en los labios de una mujer. Alguien te llamaba a lo lejos. Era una chica igual a ti.

-"Cuida de él"-Te susurraba sosteniendo tus manos con fuerza, te miraba sonriendo-"Cuida de él, _"

-E-espera qué...

Pero ya no estaba.

Mareada y aún aturdida, te intentaste incorporar de la cama cuando unas fuertes manos te detuvieron. Un rubio, bastante atractivo te miraba sonriendo. Con cariño, como si fuera conocido, como un hermano o un familiar de cerca. Te miraba a los ojos. Tenía un ojos realmente hermosos, como el azul del cielo claro por la mañana. Debía ser bastante alto y parecía de esas personas especial, que te daban ayuda de forma incondicional.

-Me alegro que este despierta, esa contienda terminó por agotarte-Pareció meditar-Nos conocimos en el jardín de infancia, yo era...bueno, él niño que vistes llorar-se sonrojó avergonzado haciendo que lucieras nerviosa, ese chico era realmente guapo. Aunque por alguna razón tu mente solo se ocupaba de decirte "Nico se ve mejor", "siempre te gustarán los pelinegros".

Vagamente recordabas eso. Un pequeño escondido bajo la mesa, musitando que detestaba tener que estar tan solo. Y ese mismo día ya habías visto a Apolo en forma adulta pasearse por tu colegio y...espera, aquel joven guapo frente a ti tenía todo el parecido del Dios.

-¿Eres hijo de Apolo?-Musitaste aún aturdida-Tratabas de ver con claridad y aún sentías ese fuego vivo crepitando en tu interior.

-E-Eh si...soy Will Solace, hijo de Apolo-Rió con sus perfectos dientes blancos-Tu eres lo más cercano a mí ahora, por eso, e venido a verte. regrese rápido de la misión que me habían asignado, solo para confirmar que estabas aquí. En verdad me alegra verte _-Te abrazó asiéndote sentir segura.

-Me alegra saber eso Will, porque siempre e querido tener a alguien en quién apoyarme-Le susurraste disfrutando de tenerlo cerca. Si bien era cierto tu padre jamás te había faltado, pero siempre necesitaste a tu madre, acunando tus sueños, haciéndote sentir tu ternura. Su amor dócil. No la culpabas, si vida era mucho más difícil que la tuya, pero querías a alguien en quien apoyarte. Y al parecer ese alguien había llegado.

Pasado un par de horas recibiste la visita de Hazel, ella parecía aún más preocupada que Will de dejarte. Estarías bien en un par de horas, pero debías dormir allí, no querían que empeoraras por moverte. Conforme el tiempo avanzó te visitó Pipper, parecía satisfecha por haberte dejado ir tras la bandera y aseguró que tenías su confianza ahora. Leo te dejó un dije con forma de flecha. Dijo que lo había estado perfeccionando. quería conmemorar tu primera hazaña. Annabeth y Percy te llevaron las noticias y conociste al hermano, Tyson. Quién por poco termina de romperte las costillas. Para cuando era de noche intentabas reposar.

Tus oídos escuchaban el murmullo de los campistas afuera, parecían festejar a los victoriosos de la contienda. Te hubiera gustado estar allí, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Habías luchado y ganado.

Aún te sentías incómoda al saber que usaste tus piernas para inmovilizarlo, que su cercanía estuvo más avanzada que la última vez. Olía a todo aquello que podía hacerte olvidar. Un tanto de naturaleza serena y pasiva; Un poco más de fuego vivo. Era Nico por supuesto, cada vez te convencías de hallarle menos defectos y más cosas que te agradaban. Te hubiera gustado que fuera a visitarte, pero parecía que solo simbolizabas una adversaria más, solo la amiga de su hermana.

Suspiraste con pesadez...

-Para haber ganado no luces satisfecha.

-¡AHHHHHH!-Gritaste con los ojos algo desorbitados, miraste al chico que llevaba en tu cabeza todo el tiempo desde que entraste al campamento, te habías vuelto un tomate maduro. Que clases de forma de visitarte era esa.

O si...al estilo Di Angelo.


	6. Chapter 6

En teoría no estabas realmente concentrada en lo que hacías. Te costaba por mucho enfocar la vista un par de veces, el escozor era algo persistente, pero era soportable. Lo que no lo era, precisamente eran las alucinaciones que podrían traer. Eso de pensar en Nico la mayoría del tiempo a tener que verlo al frente era distinto. Porque no podría ser real.

Ludo descanzaba hecho un ovillo cerca de ti, mirando cauteloso al pelinegro. Aún se divisaba la clara advertencia en sus ojos.

-¿C-cómo estás?-pareció dudar conforme te preguntaba, aún ese aire tétrico lo acompañaba, pero sus labios se torcían con algo de recelo. Parecía sentirse culpable.

Reprimiste el involuntario sentimiento de sentirte nerviosa. Te mordiste los labios, desviaste la mirada y entrelazaste tus dedos. Tus ojos se mantuvieron en el cristal de tu cuarto. Ahora te parecía interesante la hierba, los pinos...todo menos mirar al pelinegro que seguía esperando una respuesta.

-e...estoy bien-le comentaste sin mirarlo. Tus pestañas parpadeaban conforme te molesta mirar. Giraste con lentitud solo para confirmar que él te seguía observando. Los orbes oscuros te resultaban tan interesantes, confinando los sentimientos más oscuros y alegres de su vida. Cosas que...fueran de tus propias decisiones como ser futura capitana de cazadoras querías saber. Él era...tan magnético...

-Bien-asintió, se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo-...lamento lo que sucedió.

-Vamos-reíste consiguiendo que te mirara algo molesto-No es nada, debí ser más cautelosa.

Un mareo y llevaste la mano a tu rostro. Consiguiendo que él te sostuviera. Era fuego vivo, como la llamarada más intensa, como el calor sereno, pero ávido si era propagado. Tus ojos y los de él terminaron por conectarse nuevamente, como si no se necesitara de más, ni siquiera del oxígeno para complementar la vida. Solo bastaban las miradas. Entonces recordaste a la chica de tu sueño, era igual a él, se veía...

-¿Tuviste una hermana?-rompiste el silencio, consiguiendo que esa poca cordura que te faltaba para besarlo regresara de golpe.

Ese día conseguiste ver la preocupación reflejada en esos ojos, pero de igual forma el odio que llameaba como hoguera encendida.

-¿Quién te contó de ella?-Rugió mirándote, estaba a punto de tomarte del cuello y de ser posible exigirte la respuesta.

Tu lobo se levantó dispuesto a arrancarle la garganta a mordiscos, pero lo detuviste con una mirada.

-Ella...me vio-susurraste conforme se iba aminorando la furia en él-No sabía por qué, pero me sostuvo...y...me dijo que...que te...que te...saludara de su parte.

Odiabas la mentira, pero no creías conveniente mencionarle que debías cuidarlo. Es más al parecer era un tema delicado el de su hermana.

-Bianca...-susurró, pero te miró comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, sus dedos aún formaban parte de la presión en tu cuello. Se separó bruscamente, como si el fuego regresara-N-No quise...

-Lo sé-interrumpiste, lo miraste con una ligera sonrisa-Comprendo no...debí, me disculpo por eso.

-Ya está hecho-te miró vacilante-Necesitas descansar...

-G-Gracias por todo...Nico...

Pareció sorprendido. Sin obviar te dio una sonrisa torcida, de esas que te dejaban pensando cómo te llamabas y quién eras. Ahora parecía divertido, como era habitual las pocas veces que hablaste con él.

Pasaste los siguiente segundos sonriendo como tonta. Ahora no solo era una quinceañera enamorada, sino que querías saber más, hasta el punto de sentir satisfecha esa sed de conocimiento que te aquejaba con respecto a él.

Cerraste los ojos. Acariciaste a Ludo y te dejaste vencer.

-Es tiempo de hacer un recorrido habitual-Comentó la voz de Thalía-Las cosas se pueden poner feas mi señora.

-No me gusta tener que perseguir estos monstruos por la eternidad, pero si así ha de ser, que así sea. Reúne a las cazadoras, debes desplazarlas hasta el límite y aguardar mi señal. Ve por mi hija antes, necesito que sea capaz de ver que le espera.

-Si mi señora-se inclinó la hija de Zeus antes de retirarse, pero al salir se detuvo y miró a lo alto-Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos de viaje, _.

Pestañeaste y te incorporaste a la cama. No pretendías asustarte por saber que ella vendría por ti. Era tiempo de conocer a tu madre.

Si bien era cierto desconocías a Artemisa. De ella solo pinturas de tus abuelos, donde montaba en su trineo de ciervos, con un arco dorado, las flechas brillaban como rayos de luna. Una sonrisa asomaba sus labios rojos y cabello al fuego brillaba más que las estrellas. Solo eso y datos inconclusos de su castidad, su orden de cazadoras, la promesa de ellas. Su firme molestia contra los hombres. Cosas vanas que no significaban nada. Nada para ninguna de las cazadoras que estaban desde hace mucho más que tú.

Solo por esa noche sentiste una opresión en el pecho. Nada cálida comparada con la sensación agradable de Nico, era fría y algo intranquila. Era así como te sentías en un glaciar a punto de formar parte de la era del hielo. En la mañana tendrías una primera aventura, la primera caza con tu madre. Sentías el aleteo de toda una bandada de aves desatada en tu estómago, tan intranquilas que rebotaban por todos lados.

Te levantaste con dificultad, pero caminabas de forma normal. La siesta te había sentado de maravilla. La luna brillaba como ninguna, tan espectral que resultaba atrayente.

No dudaste si quiera mirarla, era tan involuntario. Te hacía sentir viva, como si necesitaras más de la noche misma que el sol y el prometedor amanecer. En parte debía ser el don natural de ser hija de Artemisa. Hasta ahora conocías la habilidad innata de la puntería. De sesenta ni uno solo fallado durante las prácticas. Dominabas a las bestias, conforme ellas te permitieran acercarte. Ya habías domado dos pegasos y Ludo estaba dispuesto a dar una pata por ti. Fuera de eso desconocías que traía consigo ser así.

O por lo menos no demorarías en saberlo.

-¡Lo sé!-Escuchaste una voz muy conocida-Dame unos segundos, no puedo pensar así.

Era Percy, trataba de aplacar los chillidos. El resto de pegasos miraban la escena alarmados, relinchaban angustiados. El motivo de ello era precisamente una de ellos, en el suelo. Tan blanca como el mismo que cabalgó Hércules en su tiempo. Relinchaba dolida, perdería a su cría. Percy no podría ayudarla. No era precisamente bueno ayudando en partos...es más creías que tendría experiencia nula en eso.

-Oye, no creo que mirar...bueno, vaya a servir de algo-sonaste igual de preocupada.

-¿Qué sugieres, _?-te comentó al borde de arrancarse el poco cabello que tenía.

Miraste la luna llena tan brillante como ninguna otra. Tus ojos se llenaban con ella. Te sentiste llena de energía, como si hubieras comido ambrosía.

-creo saber...-No dudabas, pero eso hacía más extrañas las cosas.

Tu mano fue hasta el estómago de la... ¿Yegua?, debía ser pronto, no sabía el porqué, pero estabas segura que de no ser así no vendría al mundo. El halo de la luna brilló con intensidad, las nubes no estaban, solo las constelaciones que se paseaban. Sentiste la primera punzada en el estómago, te estabas debilitando por alguna extraña razón. Miraste de forma borrosa y caíste de forma sonora al suelo.

Qué bien, de seguro las hijas de Artemisa pasaban el setenta por ciento desmayadas.

Nuevamente la misma rutina de estar levantada y algo aturdida. Empezaba a hartarte eso de caer continuamente en el suelo, pero vamos, que más podías hacer si no es precisamente aceptar que estabas sobreestimando las pocas horas de descanso que tuviste. Frente a tus ojos, la maravillosa vista al bosque del campamento, las ninfas danzaban como flores al caer y algunos campistas de la casa de Deméter se encargaban del cultivo de fresas. Los de la casa de Hermes se levantaban dispuestos a hacer las rutinarias bromas.

Esta vez, parecías mejor, ya caminabas con regularidad y te veías menos cansada. Acomodaste la cama, barriste un poco, las habitaciones de las cazadoras se veían limpias y arregladas. Colocaste unas cuantas flores, regaladas por un hijo de Artemisa...que te visitó al verte levantada, en realidad estabas segura que le gustabas, pero...nunca...bueno, los rubios no eran de tus favoritos.

Usaste un pantalón con muchos bolsillos, pero suave, hecho de algodón. Un abrigo gris, por dentro de este asomaba una blusa negra con un gato como estampa. Te acomodaste el cabello en una trenza de cascada, patrocinada por Pipper. La maleta tenía...pues, solo sabes que estaba allí, funcionaba igual que la de una cazadora común. Una última mirada a tu cabaña, tomaste tu lobo y partiste dispuesta a esperar a Thalia. Claro, no sin antes desayunar como es debido.

-_, necesito hablar contigo-Mencionó Quirón, desde su puesto, donde vigilaba las tonterías que hacía la cabaña de Hermes.

-¿Si?-No querías verte como una tonta, pero no pudiste evitar una ligera ojeada a la cabaña de Hades...al parecer Nico no le agradaba el sol. Era obvio.

-Recuerda que tienes un hogar aquí, si decides volver te tendremos los brazos abiertos..._, cuídate mucho, los peligros que asedian a un semidiós son tantos que las posibilidades de regresar no son muchas. Por favor, regresa a salvo. A donde quiera que consideres tu hogar...

Parecía querer decir más de lo que ocultaba, pero se limitó a dirigirte una mirada y una sonrisa. Secundaste al instructor, no sin antes meditar muy bien sus palabras. Él no estaba seguro de que volverías a tu cabaña, pensaba que te quedarías con tu madre como cazadora, como inmortal. Pero esa idea no empezaba a serte agradable del todo, sentías que estar allí, en la cabaña, era estar en casa.

-G-gracias...

-Deberías visitar...bueno, aunque esto no sea precisamente una misión deberías consultar al Oráculo, ella puede darte un idea, sé que no conoces de eso, dile a cualquier campista que te lleve.

Vale, como siempre tu primera idea fue Nico.

Caminaste como quien no quiere la cosa, pero algo apresurada. No estabas muy segura, pero las cazadoras tenían afán de ir temprano a todos sitios y con temprano, faltaba muy poco para ello. Lo primero al llegar a la cabaña fue...tocar. Fuiste recibida por Hazel, con unos aires de estar recién levantada. El cabello enmarañado la delataba. Te hizo pasar con una sonrisa y procedió a resumirte la fiesta por la victoria. Clarisse había terminado por pasarse de copas y Cris la asistió hasta su cabaña. Fuera de eso no debías olvidar a Percy y Annabeth compitiendo en el limbo...por los dioses que jamás volverías a verlos de la misma forma.

-¿Nico?-Consultaste queriendo sonar desinteresada.

-En su recamara, ¿A qué se debe tanto interés?-Sonrió. Observando cómo evitabas mirarla, las mejillas sonrojadas lograrían delatarte.

-U-umm...Iré...a...

Hazel te indicó divertida que puerta era, una al final del pasillo y girando a la izquierda, la única puerta con una calavera descansando . Lo primero que notaste, si es que podías por la oscuridad de la misma habitación, era que todo era negro, desde las sábanas hasta el mueble con la lámpara de esqueleto. Era el típico cuarto que habías imaginado. Hacia la esquina se encontraba la cama con rendijas de Nico, quién no paraba de murmurar algunas cosas sin sentido, su respiración era acompasada. Las sábanas estaban regadas en el suelo, la almohada a dos metros de allí, su propia ropa regada por todas partes. Aún en sus dedos se hallaba la playera negra del día de los muertos.

Contuviste el aliento al acercarte. Era atractivo aún dormido, con todo ese cabello azabache esparcido en el colchón. Se removió incómodo, otorgándote una mejor vista de su rostro. Aun conservando ese aire de niño triste, se te hacía atrayente a su forma. No pudiste reprimir el acercarte de forma cautelosa. Empezaste a comprender que no podrías marchar sin querer regresar a verlo, no podía acompañarte con el oráculo, no mientras empezabas a confirmar algo que no debías querer.

Te inclinaste sin miramiento y lo besaste. Era lo más imprudente que hiciste en mucho tiempo, no desde que dibujaste con rotulador la cara de una de tus compañeras, como cerdo e hiciste pegar en su mochila. Pero comparado a esto, era un simple juego de niños, porque besar a Nico te alejaba mucho más de su lado. Si él se despertara tu acabarías como una acosadora sin fortuna.

Lograste apoyarte y regresar a la cordura, acariciaste su cabello...

-Nos vemos...Di Angelo-Murmuraste más para ti. Este sería el adiós si querías ser capitana de cazadoras, esta era la despedida más sensata. Porque permanecería como un bonito recuerdo, como...una amor incompleto, porque lo que temías se cumplió. Te habías enamorado del rey de los fantasmas. Y ahora, si no empezabas a retroceder te asediaría como una ilusión más.


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado muy poco desde que abandonaste al oráculo, una joven de cabello enmarañado y actitud algo despreocupada. La conocías de reuniones de asociados, tu padre era parte de su corporativo. Por lo que no fue de mucha sorpresa ver a Rachel descansar en la casa asignada para ella. En realidad ya no te esperabas que el campamento mestizo pudiera darte más cosas.

Aún mantenías esas palabras resonando en tus oídos...

"El arco alzas mientras la agonía te tienta, clamad por el rey de los fantasmas, la espada de traición herirá el costado de la bendecida por Artemisa, perdiendo algo valioso, algo que no recuperarás".

Era claro que esa aventura con las cazadoras te traería una fuerte oleada de emociones fuertes. Un parte de ti le bastaba con dejar a Nico, aún con la sensación de besarlo latente. Dejar el campamento con todos aquellos chicos divertidos. Pero lo realmente preocupante era saber que no regresarías, porque sería tu definitiva para hacer tus votos como cazadora.

Thalia te comentaba los pormenores, las cosas extravagantes que les pasaban a diario, las nuevas integrantes del equipo. Además de mencionarte que tu madre atendía las reuniones del Olimpo. Por lo que no la verías hasta finalizar la caza. Por muy extraño que sonara estabas más feliz sabiendo que se retrasaría tu juramento.

Ludo parecía inconforme al meter las patas en el lodo. Pero se sentía en familia al ver tantos lobos. A pesar de ser el más pequeño de la camadas que los seguían, se veía seguro de sí mismo, a demás, de que, pensabas, quería mostrarte que podías confiar en él

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en el campamento?-Te consultó la pelinegra moviéndose sigilosamente entre el fango. Estaban en un pantano. Lo único que sabías de la misión era estaban tras un monstro que Percy ya había logrado ver. No estaban allí para matarlo, pero si asegurarse que estaba aún en su lugar adecuado y para eso, tenían que cazarlo.

-No mucho en realidad, la captura de la bandera, me perderé el concurso de carruajes y, Annabeth compitió con Percy en el limbo, eso sí que debería ser mejor que lo vieras. Yo en realidad no pude porque...

Te detuviste, no debías mencionar al pelinegro, no al hijo de Hades. Las relaciones con un chico estaban prohibidas, de solo mencionar chico, las cazadoras miraban horrorizadas. Sabías de sobra eso porque los comentarios no esperaron en llegarte. Casi parecía como si los niños fueran una epidemia mortal. Que las mataría a todas ella. Vaya forma tan bien trabajada que tenía tu madre para hacer lavado de mentes. O tal vez solo habían sufrido uno que otro desamor. Era el caso de la mayoría, semidiosas despechadas, terminaban por jurar con algo de resentimiento frente a tu madre. Intentaban olvidar con los años, con los siglos.

-Ese Jackson no cambia-Rió entre dientes-¿Qué hay del otro, el hermano de Bianca?

¿Cómo era que sabía de ella?

-Porque fue una cazadora-Pareció leerte la mente-Murió por una máquina defectuosa de Hefestos, Nico culpo a Percy por ello, le guardo el suficiente rencor por un par de años. Al parecer lograron superar las diferencias. O eso se vio cuando batallamos con Cronos, el chico levantó una fila de muerto. Eso fue bastante guay.

-De hecho fue él quien me causó que no viera el limbo, terminé por desmayarme cuando combatí con él-Embozaste una sonrisa al recordar que te visitó-b-bueno eso es todo lo que sé.

La hija de Zeus te miró con algo de curiosidad, abrió la boca una par de veces, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas pezuñas con rapidez, era el sonido salvaje. Esa era la señal. Las cazadoras se dispersaron como si lo hubiesen practicado toda su vida. Thalia te llevó con ella, a la parte angosta del tramo. El lodo cubría parcialmente tus pantalones. Te indicó con señas que saltaría a lo que fuera que corría hacia ustedes. Asentiste, no querías que se sintiera en competencia contigo. No sería lo correcto para la lugarteniente. Así con esos pensamientos llegó a ti el olor de la naturaleza y con ella, el don del salvaje.

La pelinegra trepó en él, con la agilidad de una semidiosa entrenada. Intentó que este no se hamaqueara con violencia, cosa que no logró, porque el cerdo saltaba con fuerza y daba brincos a cada dos por tres. El resto de cazadoras disparaba dardos tranquilizantes, que apenas y lograban atravesar la gruesa capa de piel. En cuestión de segundo terminaría por tumbarla. No querías interferir con su misión, pero en contra de tu razonamiento, giraste dispuesta a llegar a él.

Lo ojos llameantes te miraron, bajaste la guardia ante la bestia. Por alguna razón sentías que controlarías la situación. Por unos segundos se detuvo, tiempo que aprovechaste para inclinarte ante él con el respeto que merecía una criatura maravillosa, una criatura del dios Pan. Cerraste los ojos conforme escuchabas que su respiración se tornaba tranquila y, para sorpresa tuya, la misma bestia que se agitaba con violencia con Thalia, ahora se inclinaba con igual respeto. Tu alegría te hizo levantarla la mano, para sobar el pelaje suave y ahora menos arisco del cerdo.

-Ese es el don de la señora de las bestias-Te miró una de las cazadoras, una de ojos claros y cabello castaño- ¡Qué alegría tenerte con nosotros!,_. Una digna hija de nuestra señora Artemisa.

Sonreíste con agrado mientras revisabas al cerdo que gruñía de satisfacción mientras rascabas con suavidad su panza. No lo notaste, pero los ojos de Thalia no parecían aprobar tus habilidades. Casi una punzada de celos la golpeó, el miedo de ser reemplazado por ti la cegó en esos segundos, donde apretó los puños y terminó por retirarse en silencio.

Una tormenta amenazó con llegar. Los truenos fuertes se escuchaban a lo lejos. Pero si escuchabas con un poco de atención tal vez llegarían a ti las carcajadas del dios de los truenos, Zeus supremo carcajeaba solo, en su trono, donde el resto de dioses ya no se encontraban.

-Ve hija mía, no queremos hacer esperar el destino.


	8. Chapter 8

El Olimpo mismo se sacudía con vigorosidad, parte de los dioses se encontraban en sus continuas funciones. Hermes iba y venía entre paquetes, llamadas telefónicas; lo que hacía siempre. Afrodita se miraba al espejo mientras le daba un par de miradas de reojo a su esposo, Hefesto. Cada quince segundos se preguntaba porque no podía ser un poco..¿Presentable?, no estaba segura de que esa palabra fuera la que su mente le decía, pero que mas daba, no podía cambiarlo. Poseidón, cuidaba de "Bessy", Ares vigilaba las guerras. Los últimos sentados conversando sobre cosas triviales eran los mellizos, Apolo y Artemisa.

-Será una gran cazadora !La mejor que exista!-Sonrió con suficiencia la pelirroja, miraba desde las alturas a sus cazadoras, a su hija tratar con sumo cuidado al regalo del salvaje. También estaba consiente que su regalo surgía frutos, Ludo, como lo hacía llamar _, era lo suficiente capas para mantenerla a salvo.

-Sabes, no debes asegurar, quizás ella no quiera ser cazadora. Yo siento que debe elegir lo que quiera-Musitó el rubio observándola de reojo, su hermana parecía empecinada a hacer de su hija una capitana centrada, que odiara a los hombre y tuviera ganas de cazar cualquier cosa que le pasara por el frente. Tan terca era...

-No, ella quiere ser cazadora-No titubeó, pero fugazmente lo pensó.

-¿Y si se enamora?-Consultó sin ápice de molestia. Las visiones eran claras. Además eran tantas que no podía pasarlas por alto...su pequeña lunita enamorada del niño muerte, casi resultaba divertido de pensar, pero conforme meditaba a fondo las cosas eran absurdas. Era cierto que la luna bendecía a los hijos de la noche, pero ellos tendrían que enfrentar el odio de Zeus por sus nacimientos, la ira de Artemisa al saber que no sería cazadora. Tenían tantas cosas en contra.

-¡NO!-Casi emitió un rugido-ESO...eso no es posible, sabes que, voy a retirarme no tiene sentido seguir esta conversación.

La miró abandonar a zancadas la sala principal, entonces llevó los ojos al segundo Dios que debía mantener vigilado, Zeus no ocultaba una sonrisa bastante alarmante, considerando que tenía de amargado lo que él tenía de guapo...y eso sí que era mucho.

-Vaya lunita, falta tanto camino-Sonrió-

-Refugio de las cazadoras-

Tus manos acunaban a Ludo cerca tuyo, había bastante frió conforme la noche avanzaba, querías algo más que una sábana ligera, una tienda de campar algo débil; querías de vuelta tu cabaña, tu casa del árbol y esa hermosa vista al bosque. Pero dadas las cosas, debías abstenerte de sonar a princesa...eso sería lo que menos agradara a las chicas allí presentes, la que renunciaban a los hombre, los odiaban con recelo o algo así. De seguro ahorcarían a Nico si se le ocurriese aparecer.

Reíste internamente.

-No sabía que tuvieras complejos de reírte sola- te comentó Nico mordiendo una manzana.

-...-giraste el rostro horrorizada, solo para comprobar que en efecto, Di Angelo estaba allí sentado con ese cabello rebelde, la ropa negra y su mirada penetrante.

-¿No esperabas despedirte de mi?-una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios, temiste sonrojarte por lo atractivo que te parecía.

-N-no es eso...ummm-desviaste la mirada-de hecho no quise levantarte.

-Esa idea fue antes o después de besarme-te consultó sonriendo.

-Después...¡E-Espera!-lo miraste nerviosa, tanto como para ignorar la cercanía y como sus ojos llameantes se volvían una lava densa. Te besó tomándote de la nuca y atrayéndote de forma algo brusca-Mh...

Su lengua te invadió haciéndote sentir gelatina, un sonido ahogado escapó de tus labios y te aferraste a la chaqueta ¡¿Que rayos era eso?!, nunca habías sentido tantos mareos, tu cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas. No recordabas al pelinegro tan demandante. Un sabor amargo a tristeza invadió tus pensamientos, tal ves el sabía tu planes o por lo menos, que te deparaba como hija de Artemisa. Quizás sabía que tu corazón temblaba nervioso al verlo o que tus ojos por instinto buscaban su ubicación sin saberlo.

Te obligó a sentarte en su regazo, donde sus manos inquietas rodearan tu cintura. Te estaba transmitiendo su ligera molestia. Cuando sus manos se empezaban a deslizar por debajo de la blusa lo detuviste algo preocupada, solo para notar que esa lava densa te observaba furioso.

-Sabes lo que quieres y no es esto lo que deseas.

-No, este es mi deber...

-Entonces piensas dejar todo por un grupo de...cazadoras.

Recordaste a Bianca, el recelo de Nico era comprensible. Gracias a las ideas de ser una integrante más, perdió lo que amaba. Entonces sentiste tu corazón ser asaltado, él te estaba pidiendo regresar, a la cabaña, a él. Con él.

-Sabes que esta mal, es un honor que debe tener sus obligaciones.

-Bien, entonces, frustrate como todas estas locas y, a la...olvídalo, no sé ni para que te advierto.

-Lo siento Nico, yo...-intentaste poner una mano sobre él, pero la rechazó con la otra mano. Ese gesto causó tu molestia-Sabes, yo tengo deberes que cumplir y, si quieres enojarte por eso, adelante. No es mi problema.

-¿Para que me besaste entonces?-te desafió.

-Porque me dio la gana, ahora fuera de mi cabaña o gritaré.

Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada y, como si el augurio de Apolo se cumpliera sin contratiempos, se besaron nuevamente, pero tratando de doblegar al otro. No ibas a aceptar que te empezaba a gustar como te desmostraba tantas cosas con un beso, su pasión...su preocupación, el miedo de perder a alguien querido. Quería un regreso contigo.

El beso les hizo apoyar las frentes al terminar, se encontraban algo cansados.

-Cumpliré mi tiempo aquí-sus ojos centellaron con tristeza-y cuando todo haya acabado, le pediré a mi madre que me permita regresar al campamento.

Te miró sorprendido, no obvio la sonrisa ladina.

-Esto va a ser lo más difícil que e hecho, pero...no quiero perder...te.

-Entonces esta completa mi misión aquí-Se levantó para hacer un probable viaje sombra.

-¡E-Espera!-volviste a pronunciar-ya que estas aquí y...después de ummm aclarar un par de cosas, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

-¿A dormir contigo?

-No se, ¿ Piensas que Thalia te acepte en su tienda?

-Que graciosa...-sonrió con complicidad antes de prestar atención a tu cachorro, este ya no emitía gruñido, pero parecía atento. Había aceptado que el niño muerte formaría parte de tu vida ahora. Se sentó, acomodando los cojines a su alrededor y tanteó indicándote que te acercares.

Te acomodaste cerca de su cuerpo, tus mejillas estaban rojas, tu corazón latía como si fuera un caballo galopando. El rodeó con sus brazos tu cuerpo, ahora estaba frío como si estuviera muerto, pero dado el hecho que estaba ligado a la muerte no tenía nada de anormal. Cerraste los ojos no ver como se burlaba con la mirada de ti y te dedicaste a dormir.

Pero los sueños de un semidios no son buenos...

-¿Así que Nico se retiró del campamento para viajar al inframundo?-consultó Percy.

-Es así-asintió Hazel-¿Sucede algo?

-No, bueno, Leo y yo queríamos jugar con el nuevo play, pero si nos e puede con Nico ¿Te apuntas?

-Yo...b...e...esto, no se jugar, pero lo intentare-sonrió nerviosa conduciendo al hijo de Poseidón fuera-Suerte por allá,_.

Corrección, algunos si son buenos.

O parte de ellos, porque lo siguiente que observaste no fue de tu agrado.

-No durarás mucho ante de que mi hija acabe contigo, el tiempo se te agota, _-Te sonrió confiado el Dios de los truenos.

 **_/_**

 **Se que a pasado un poco de tiempo antes de publicar y pido disculpas por eso, espero disfruten del cap**


	9. Chapter 9

Lo más difícil no fue precisamente despertar, sino precisamente levantarse con el ánimo dispuesto a enfrentar a tu madre en cuanto el tiempo se diera...ciertamente no sabías con exactitud cuando

También debías agregar que tu relación con Thalia no se estaba volviendo como creías, empezabas a creer que en el primer momento que pudiera demostraría lo superior que era a ti. Tratarías de mantenerte a la raya evitando otro mini conflicto.

-¡_!-gritó desde afuera una de las cazadoras. Tenía el cabello rubio en una coleta alta-Debemos agruparnos.

-Ya voy-respondiste terminando de alistar tu uniforme. Esta vez consistía en botas de cuero con algunos bordes de lana, una sudadera negra con diversos bolsillos, una playera con una calavera, pantalones oscuros y los fabulosos guantes.

Saliste de tu cabaña y procediste a recogerla. La pelinegra te veía con algo de recelo desde el lugar donde comandaba a las cazadoras. El aire se sentía tenso cuando las dos estaban en un mismo sitio y lo peor es que ella no comprendía que querías retirarte de tu puesto como futura capitana. Esperaste sus ordenes y para tu sorpresa te dejó vigilando el punto central, sin tener acción en combate a pesar que sabía tu talento natural y habilidad. Estaba jugando sucio.

Así que solo te quedaba sentarte...

-Vaya jugada..-bufaste molesta, te hiciste en un roca lo bastante alta para acomodarte.

-Ve el lado bueno-te comentó la otra cazadora, tenía extrañamente el cabello rojizo como el fuego, parecía de tu edad y, a juzgar nunca la habías visto, tenía un curioso brillo especial-Pronto no demoraran en acudir por nuestra ayuda.

Y así mismo fue, pronto se escuchó el grito de una de las cazadora. Al parecer la crías de los pescados mutante mujeres-sirenas devora semidioses se resistían a morir fácilmente. La chica pelirroja se levantó, pero intentaste detenerla.

-Vamos, nos necesitan. No podemos dejarlas así.

-Pero...Thalia.

-Tu no eres la hija de Artemisa, compórtate como tal.

La chica literalmente te dio una palmada en la cara que te devolvió a la realidad. Debías hacer lo correcto y, lo correcto era enfrentarse a las sirenas no importase que dejaras el campamento solo, eso no remplazaría la vida de la chica.

-Debemos ir-sonreíste apareciendo el arco dorado.

Tenías toda la razón, una de las chicas se encontraba siendo arrastrada hacia el fondo del agua sin que el resto pudiera ayudarla, porque se batían a duelo con las sirenas. Te arrojaste al agua, pero sin poder alcanzarla. Moviste el arco y disparaste la flecha, dio en la cabeza de la primera sirena que se esfumó como una bola de humo y luego, la siguiente también se esfumó. La chica empezó a nadar a la superficie.

-¡Porqué te retiraste del puesto!-rugió la voz de la pelinegra. Por tu culpa habían perdido a las otras sirenas

-Había alguien ahogándose, pero nadie la salvaba-espetaste molesta ayudando a subir a la chica.

Thalia pareció reaccionar, pero aún así mantenía su rostro molesto.

-Debes seguir a la capitana, no crees que te tendremos en un pedestal-bufó-debes adaptarte a cumplir las leyes.

-Ella iba a morir-chillaste molesta.

-Yo mando.

-Soy Hija de Artemisa y, creo que mi madre no dejaría morir a alguien-la miraste molesta, casi midiendo la ira en el rostro.

-Y yo soy Hija de Zeus y eso no tiene importancia aquí, yo mando.

-De hecho yo mando-rió la cazadora que te había acompañado. Para tu sorpresa al verla todas terminaron arrodillándose ante la chica, de seguro era alguna cazadora de las más antiguas-Thalia Grace, estoy decepcionada. A pesar de nuestras cazas siempre mantenemos las prioridad de cuidar de nuestra compañeras.

-Mi señora yo...

-Basta no hay excusas-puntualizó molesta-ahora vamos a hacer otro grupo de caza para seguirlas y esta vez tu te quedarás haciendo guardia.

-Q-qué-

-Vamos-giró con el grupo de cazadoras, incluyéndote entre ellas-_, ven aquí serás la capitana en esta misión.

Realmente no fue nada difícil encontrar al resto de las sirenas de hecho estaban a un par de kilómetros intentando escapar.

-Tu dices capitana-sonrió la pelirroja.

-Haremos una formación de tres a cada lado del río y dispararemos a tiros aéreos cada tres para no darles tiempo-concluiste algo pensativa.

-Muy sabia, _-sonrió la chica pasándote un brazo por el cuello.

No demoraron casi nada en eliminarlas, la formación resultó ser más efectiva de lo que pensabas. Y eso era bueno, pero te acercaba a ser más efectiva con las cazadoras, casi molesta imaginaste que tu madre al ver tu rendimiento no te permitiría regresar a casa.

-¿Sucede algo?-consultó la chica de ojos que apenas notaste, eran realmente bonitos, claros y apacibles.

-Solo pienso, no me gustaría estar en conflicto con la capitana, es una buena líder-opinaste en susurro-la mayoría piensa que debo estar a la cabeza, pero ella es la más apta.

-Eso crees-rió-yo creo que Artemisa esta segura de que eres la mejor para esto.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-reíste con algo de ironía.

-Porque yo soy tu madre...

Ok, eso si que no lo veías venir. Frente a ti ahora estaba una mujer de cabellos rojos ondulados como el fuego mismo y de rasgos de belleza natural. Si era ella, es decir, no cabía dudas. Olía a naturaleza, pero a la vez imponía un aura de férrea voluntad. Además esa poderosa aura plateada que la rodeaba.

-M-Mamá...-balbuceaste. La emoción te ganó y terminaste sollozando frente a ella-ma...má, n..no sabes cuanto esperé por esto.

Recibiste un cálido abrazo de su parte. No es que fueras alguien sentimental, pero la figura materna era algo que nunca tendría igual. Siempre es símbolo de amor y ternura, aunque esta fuera una violenta cazadora de monstruos de toda clase.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ya tendremos el tiempo para hablar-sonrió mientras seguíamos caminando. Ya casi estábamos de regreso al campamento cuando la voz de alguien nos interrumpió.

-Mi señora,_, hay un pequeño problema-se inclinó con respeto la cazadora-Thalia a solicitado un combate por el título de capitana.

...

Eso sí lo veías venir.


End file.
